<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Victor go the Spoils by spacegayofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890952">To the Victor go the Spoils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial'>spacegayofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Eating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Prostate Stimulation, Spanking, din briefly gets his ass ate, enough lube to drown a person, it's time for sub!din folks, light begging-adjacent stuff, more specifically there is one (1) sort-of-spank, not really explicitly described, this is a Din Djarin Has Tattoos Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Besting Din while sparring inspires some interesting ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this was technically written as a Din and Thessa thing (see my other work A Mandalorian Walks into an Inn) but Thessa's name is literally never mentioned so knock yourselves out if you wanna treat this as a reader instert</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sparring once again. After Din had explained to me that he wanted to train me a little bit more vigorously, and I agreed, sparring like this had gotten more intense, more serious. Of course, that doesn’t mean I wasn’t having fun, it just meant that it made me exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, though, I was on a roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had knocked Din off of his feet a handful of times. The only thing I hadn’t managed to do was get him pinned, which wasn’t the explicit end goal, but that’s what felt like a true victory to me. Him, helpless, under me… oh boy. I shook that thought from my head before going in for another attack. Catching his fist as it flew towards me and twisting his arm behind him, I made him stumble off balance and turn around. I quickly kicked in the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground, getting my weight on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I panted, grinning, my knee digging into his back, keeping his arm pinned behind him, reaching for his other arm to make sure he couldn’t wiggle his way out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, his head turning to the side to talk to me. “You’re doing really well today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got up off of him, outstretching my hand to help him up. “Hell yeah! I’m on fire right now,” I responded. He took my hand, and hauled himself up off the ground. I glanced up to the sky, noticing the sun was getting pretty low. “Damn. And I’m getting hungry. We should head in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din nodded, brushing some dirt off of his armor, looking up to confirm what I was talking about. “Good call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ascended the ramp into the ship, and were pleased to find the kid sitting in his room, playing with some toys. I grabbed some rations from the container they were in, tossing a couple to Din so he could eat up in the cockpit, and opening one and setting it out on a plate for the little one. I sat at the small table we had, starting to eat my own rations. My mind flicked back to that thought I had a bit earlier while we were sparring. Din helpless under me. That wasn’t something we had thoroughly explored. I had mentioned it as a possibility at one point, kind of offhandedly, and he didn’t sound turned off by the idea, it just hadn’t naturally come up since. But this seemed as natural as anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finished up my rations, looked over at the kid who was happily eating away, and ascended halfway up the ladder to the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, can I come up?” I asked, loudly, making sure his helmet was on before I went in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he responded, the familiar modulation of his voice confirming the permission he just gave me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I entered the cockpit, and stood in the doorway for a moment, hoping he’d turn around to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I had a thought while we were outside,” I started, injecting suggestiveness into my voice to hopefully pique his interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiveled his chair to look at me. “Sounds dangerous,” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled and walked forward. “Might be,” I said, and shrugged a little. “You know how they say to the victor go the spoils?” I straddled his lap, and as soon as he put his hands on my hips, I gently pulled his wrists away, placing them back on the armrests of the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have heard that said,” he said, a questioning tone in his voice; not quite concern, but definitely curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… I’d like to see how you look under me in bed, too,” I said, my voice dropping in volume and tone, speaking into his ear. “My spoils for winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wish I could’ve seen the goosebumps break out on his arms, seen the way his lips parted slightly behind his helmet, but I definitely did feel the way his hips shifted under me as I spoke. I smirked, pleased this was having an effect on him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he started, then cleared his throat. “I think I can manage that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got up off his lap suddenly and unceremoniously. “Good. I’ll take good care of you, don’t you worry,” I said, winking as I descended back into the hold, this time with the goal of making sure the kid ate and tiring him out a little more so he’d go to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to take longer than usual, probably thanks to my excitement and, honestly, nervousness for what we’d get into later. I hadn’t really done something like this before, at least not to the degree I was planning in my head, but there’s a first time for everything. If I fucked it up somehow, I’ll learn from it. No big deal. So, after playing with the kid for what seemed like hours to get him tired enough to go to sleep easily, I shut the door to the little one’s room, then got up and climbed the ladder to the cockpit just enough that I could poke my head in and say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid’s asleep,” I said, just loud enough for Din to hear me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way down,” he responded, something that, if pressed, I might even describe as excitement in his voice. I may have been projecting, but even then, he seemed excited for it earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went back down the ladder and to the bedroom, opening the drawer in our dresser where we kept our rope and other items hidden away. I dug out a single length, and climbed over the bed to loop it through a slat at the top of the bed frame as an anchorpoint. As long as he was okay with it, of course, I intended to tie his wrists together and keep them up there. I set the ends on the bed where I could get to them here in a bit, and I turned just in time to see Din come into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I smiled at him, moving to wrap my arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you have in mind?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked,” I said. “As long as you’re okay with it, of course, I’m gonna have you strip down, completely, except for the helmet, of course, then I’m going to tie your hands above your head on the bed… then we’ll see how I feel.” I smirked up at him, and he tilted his head slightly the way he does when he’s considering something. “I will not try to take off your helmet,” I clarified pointedly, reasserting my own commitment to his principles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly nodded. “Alright. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided yet,” I answered, shrugging slightly, then stepping away and pushing myself up to sit on the dresser. I motioned towards him vaguely, prompting him to start taking off his armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always kind of mesmerizing to watch him do this, how meticulously he did it, in the same pattern each time. Cuirass, then pauldrons, then thigh guards, then whatever it was around his shins, then the vambraces. He slid off his gloves and boots before turning back to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to take off my helmet to get my shirt off,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, covering my eyes with my hands and shutting them tight for good measure. There was a moment of quiet, then fabric slipping off and onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, modulated voice once again confirming it was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let my hands fall back to my lap, and took in the sight before me. I’d only seen Din like this a handful of times, mostly when he was injured, and I’d never stop being amazed by it. Based on what he does on a near-daily basis, one might assume he’s rather toned, defined, muscular. On the contrary, someone as strong as he is needs some padding for that muscle. He was soft around the edges, extremely cuddleable. He had a good handful of scars, mostly where his armor didn’t cover; his sides, namely. But Maker, he was absolutely perfect. He actually had a couple of tattoos--something surprisingly common among Mandalorians. He had a mythosaur skull on his shoulder, done in black, but the real treat was the swirling, almost vine-like pattern that sprouted from the opposite collarbone and dripped down his upper arm. It was a beautiful contrast to his armor’s hard edges, and honestly not what I was expecting. I wouldn’t have been surprised to see geometric patterns given their outward appearance, but this was apparently a fairly common choice. I bit my lip, just seeing some exposed skin turning me on more than I had anticipated. Odd how circumstance changes the little things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched intently as he pushed his pants and boxers down, then I left my perch on the dresser and pushed him back towards the bed. I didn’t need to give him any instruction, an interesting juxtaposition from my somewhat bratty brand of submission. He laid down, and put his hands above his head, waiting quietly for my next move. I grinned at him, grabbing the ends of the rope I had placed earlier, and tied his hands together, roughly copying the wrapped cuffs he’d tied around my wrists a good handful of times in the past. Good enough, they’d keep him there. Might need to get some lessons from him on that again some other time. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to where his shoulder meets his neck, then nibbled slightly, which earned me a slight gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back those noises,” I said softly. “I love hearing you moan because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed a response and I smiled, standing back up to take off my own clothes. Frustratingly enough, maybe for both of us but hopefully for him, I left on my bra and panties. That’s what I was going to do; give him a taste of his own medicine and tease him relentlessly. I climbed on the bed, straddling over his waist. I didn’t miss the slight tug against the ropes; probably an instinctual move to touch me. I made an exaggerated frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you want to touch me, don’t you? Maybe a little later if you’re good for me, hm?” I said, tracing my fingers lightly up and down his sternum. I sat there, doing this for a while, tracing over his skin, occasionally leaning down and pressing a kiss or a soft bite into his skin, relishing in the gasps I earned from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, I started softly, slowly grinding my hips down against him, but not anywhere that would get him off. Oh, no, definitely not. I would be first on that front. I bit my lip again, and slipped a hand under my panties, dipping a finger into my entrance before slipping it back up and gently circled around my clit, and I hummed a little, a smile breaking out as I felt his hips shift under me. I was definitely having the desired effect; not that I was concerned I wouldn’t. When he shifted again, I finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see more?” I asked, keeping my gentle but steady rhythm uninterrupted. Din just nodded in response, and I raised an eyebrow signaling I was going to need more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, quietly, almost strained, getting the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…?” I prompted, wanting a little bit more from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” he repeated, and I smiled. I lifted my hips off of him for a moment, pulling my panties down and off of me, throwing them on the floor. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra as well, figuring I may as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I straddled over him again, and paused, considering my next move. I shuffled my knees so I was slightly lower on him, and spat into my hand before taking hold of his cock, stroking as slow as I could manage. His head tipped back just slightly, and a groan came from him, clearly extremely worked up. He’d be slightly disappointed at what came next, then. I positioned myself over him, lining the head of his dick up with my entrance, and slowly lowered myself over him, much slower than even I would like, personally, but this wasn’t about me at the moment. He moaned again and I grinned, seating myself comfortably once I had him fully sheathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you move, I will not let you cum,” I warned, my smile fading as I spoke, my tone taking a darker downturn. He nodded, and I could tell he was watching me. His hands were in tight fists in their binding, and he was fairly tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached down between my legs again, and resumed rubbing my clit, clamping my hips down around his own to keep me from rolling against him accidentally, as much as I would like to for my own sake. Maker, this whole dominance thing was more work than I was expecting, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. It had me extremely turned on, each moan I got from Din’s lips more intoxicating than the last. I was starting to near my own climax, and each time my walls flexed around him, he tensed slightly, but he was doing an excellent job not moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drew it out as long as I possibly could, but I couldn’t last forever, and eventually I came, an exaggerated moan coming from my lips as I did. Din moaned, a hint of frustration in his voice as I rippled around him. This wasn’t enough to get him off, of course; there was no real movement, no friction. I stayed still for a moment longer before I got a rather interesting idea and pulled myself up and off of him, going in search of our blindfold. As I did, he damn near whined. I could get used to hearing that. In order to give him a little bit of time to come away from any stimulation he might have gotten from what I just did, I took a little more time than necessary to find the blindfold. I came back over, and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, soothingly running my hand over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what’s going to happen,” I said sweetly. “You’re going to fuck me. And once you cum, I’m going to untie your hands, and put on the blindfold. Then, you’re going to take that helmet off and put that very talented mouth to good use cleaning me up, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded enthusiastically. “Fuck, please,” he said, the strain much more obvious in his voice now. I grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, what, Din?” I asked, turning his own words against him. How many times had I heard that question aimed at me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I need to fuck you,” he groaned. “Pussy feels so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirked, stradling over him again, but not lining us up. “Didn’t catch that, whose pussy feels so good?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours! Fuck, yours does,” he choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thanks,” I replied, leaning down and kissing his neck for just a few moments before lining us up, and sinking down only about halfway, positioning my knees apart so this wouldn’t be too much of a strain. He hesitated to start, so I reached back and swatted down on his thigh, just hard enough to make a satisfying noise, and maybe sting slightly. “Well? Get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I even registered it, forgetting for a moment this man under me was an incredibly quick and athletic bounty hunter for a living, he had adjusted his hips and legs so it wouldn’t be quite as difficult, and started to fuck up into me. We both moaned, and I smiled down at him. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this. His thrusts were erratic and needy, but even in this borderline unhinged state I had him in, he still managed to find and rub up against a sensitive spot against my walls, eliciting more moans from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take him long, though he lasted longer than I was anticipating. Not quite long enough for me to get off a second time, but again, this wasn’t really about me. He collapsed back down, but I followed, keeping him in me. I leaned forward and, with some difficulty with my position, untied his wrists, then handed him the blindfold. That was one thing I would never not let him do. It was far too important to both of us. It was just… better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>safer</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he was in control of that aspect of things. He tied the blindfold around my head and I nodded, giving him a thumbs up that I couldn’t see anything. I heard his helmet clunk down on the side table, and he tried to sit up, but I pushed him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, no, I’m not finished being on top,” I said teasingly, lifting my hips and sliding him out of me, quickly placing my hand over my entrance in a… rather lewd attempt to keep as much of his cum in place as possible. I shuffled up the bed, intending to straddle over his face. “Considering I can’t see, I’m gonna need you to guide me over your face. And you were very good for me, so you can touch me now,” I said, smiling as his hands grasped my hips, gently, and pulled me forward a little bit. Once he stopped me, I removed my hand, bringing it up to my own lips to lick it clean, a muffled noise of approval coming from Din as I did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nose brushed against my clit as he pressed his tongue flat against my entrance, dragging it up slowly. I hummed, bringing my other hand down to run through his hair. I lowered my hips so he wouldn’t be craning his neck, and I was somewhat surprised when he pulled me down even further. I resisted ever so slightly, not wanting to prevent him from breathing or anything. He pushed my hips up in response, just enough to speak, still so close I could feel his breath against my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tap you if I need to breathe. I can handle it,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist,” I said, tugging his hair slightly almost as a reward, and he pulled my hips down against his face, giving me no choice but to practically sit down. I did my best to not put all of my weight down on him, just enough to provide the feeling of pressure. I groaned as his tongue went back to work, skillfully as ever coaxing me towards another climax. I tugged his hair and cooed praises when he did something that felt particularly good, which seemed to spur him on a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, right there… You’re so fucking good at this, Din, I could ride your face for days…” I mumbled, and he hummed into my core. He hadn’t tapped me yet, and I could feel his breathing through his nose every now and again, so I wasn’t too concerned about him passing out or anything beneath me. His tongue made laps around my clit, down to my entrance, then back up, in a perfectly timed pattern that had me sprinting towards an orgasm. I couldn’t help but grind against his face a little as I got closer, both hands in his hair now. “You’re gonna make me cum, Din, you and that talented mouth of yours… Gonna cum so hard because of you,” I groaned out, pulling him up a little by his hair to press him even harder into me. He let out a moan, which did me in, the subtle vibration of his voice exactly what I needed to send me crashing over the edge. I moaned, loudly, some incoherent string of compliments falling from my lips as he dragged out my climax as long as he could, slowing down as he did, but never once stopping. Once he’d gotten all he could from me, I pulled my hips up and out of his grip, letting go of his hair, and repositioned myself beside him, pulling him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed back, his hand combing through my hair gently. I held his face in my hands, smiling into it. We stayed like this for a while, my hands migrating down from his face to feel over his skin anywhere I could touch, all over his chest, his belly, everywhere. I brushed my fingers down a little lower than I intended, and his hips shifted a bit. I pulled away from the kiss a little, forehead still resting on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did having me sit on your face get you excited again?” I asked, almost a little surprised. He usually took longer than that to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bit,” he admitted, and I could hear his smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” I responded, going in for another, more brief kiss. “I’m gonna need a little something to convince me to let you cum again, I think. Maybe… tell me what you want me to do to you to make you cum, hm? If you’re specific and detailed, I may just do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a breath, and I started feeling over his skin with my hands again. “I want you to let me fuck you,” he said, quietly. “I want to feel your perfect pussy around my cock again, make me cum in you again. Wanna hear you tell me how good it feels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled a little at that last part. “Hm… I think I can do that, but I need you to elaborate a little on what makes my pussy so perfect for you,” I said, leaning down to plant a kiss on his neck, staying there while he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking slick and tight,” he said, his voice starting to strain a little again. “Feels so good when you squeeze down around me, so soft and warm and wet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kissed back up his neck and met his lips again, nipping at his bottom lip slightly before I straddled over his hips yet again, using my hands to guide myself along his body. “Alright, I’m convinced,” I said, reaching between us and grabbing his dick again, eliciting a soft hiss from him. “Ooh, sensitive, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moan that came from his lips when I sunk down over him was the best fucking sound I’d ever heard, making me break out in a smile. “Maker I love it when you make those sounds,” I breathed, starting to move my hips, grinding against him at first. “You fill me up fucking perfectly, hitting all the right spots without even trying,” I praised, leaning back slightly to brace myself against his thighs before I started to move my hips up and down, just as much for myself as for him. I settled into a steady rhythm of bouncing and grinding, earning more and more beautiful noises from Din’s lips. I could listen to him make these noises for the rest of my life, honestly, but all good things must come to an end eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, Din, you’re gonna make me cum again,” I moaned, grinding down hard against him. “You want me to cum around your cock?” I asked, grinning down at him, deliberately flexing my walls around him to drive my point home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes, please,” he groaned, and he placed his hands on my hips. I let him, considering he’d probably wanted to do this earlier when his hands were tied, and because I was fairly lost in my own pleasure and couldn’t be bothered to care too much about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I continued to grind against him, moving my hips a little faster, helped along by Din’s hands. I let out another, louder moan as I hit my own climax, my walls spasming around him, triggering his. He let out a choked groan that only drew out my orgasm, and I kept grinding against him until I was sure I had gotten everything out of both of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, I collapsed down on top of Din, grinning like an idiot and planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back, and I could feel his own smile. I couldn’t help but giggle a little bit, shedding the weird headspace I was in being the dominant in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’d I do?” I asked, wrapping my arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reciprocated the hug, kissing my forehead. “Incredible, are you kidding me?” he said, like he was surprised I asked. “I wasn’t convinced I was going to be as into it as I was, then you did… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed a little. “Well, thank you. I wasn’t either, to be honest,” I responded. “That’s kind of hard work, and you do it practically every time we’re in bed, how do you keep that up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged slightly. “Just comes naturally, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d be down to do that again sometime if you are,” I said. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. Quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell you were,” he said. “We can definitely do this again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we did it kids. din gets pegged</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We did “do this again.” And again. On a fairly regular basis. It was a fun change in pace for both of us, I think, and I would never, ever get tired of hearing Din beg for anything. That and his moans were music to my ears. Coaxing them out of him was the highlight of my day those days. Things hadn’t escalated too much from where they had been initially; maybe I got a little bit more strict in what he could and couldn’t do, and I’d been more liberally giving him tastes of his own medicine, namely in edging him for a while. That being said, things did get much more interesting with an accidental slip of a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had him on his back again, hands tied above his head. As seemingly boring as that position was, it really left him prone and vulnerable, with easy access to the parts of him I wanted to touch. I was in the middle of edging him, laying between his legs giving him a fairly sloppy blowjob and getting him worked up again. His legs were splayed pretty far apart, so it was hardly a surprise when, at the somewhat awkward angle I was positioned in, my fingers brushed up against his ass when I shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din cursed, and I took my mouth off of him with a smirk. “Something wrong?” I asked teasingly, knowing full well it was the exact opposite. While I didn’t intend to do that, I was already pleased I did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do… do that again,” he breathed. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, this?” I asked, before covering my finger in a generous amount of spit thanks to the fact I didn’t have any lube handy, then rubbing my finger over his asshole again. I kept my other hand firmly around his cock, stroking slowly, keeping him away from his orgasm. He groaned at the new stimulation, and I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” he choked out. His head was thrown back, and his chest was rapidly rising and falling with his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled away and slowed my hand on his cock even more, eliciting a disappointed whimper from him. I laughed quietly. It was absolutely adorable when he got needy like that. I slid my hand under his leg and pushed up. “Bend your legs, knees up,” I said, pulling them where I wanted them. Once they were bent, I pushed them a little further apart. He had pulled his head back up and was looking at me; I could only imagine curiosity on his face, but alas, the helmet still had to stay on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave him a wink and started stroking him a little faster. “I think I’ll let you cum this round, but hold off as long as you can, of course,” I said. “Wouldn’t want this to end so soon.” I already knew he wasn’t going to be able to last as long as he wanted, especially with what I was about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping my hand going at a steady pace, I lowered my head and ran my tongue over the ring of muscle in question. He moaned again, his head falling back against the pillows. I worked my tongue against him, varying patterns as much as I could, reveling in the noises it was drawing from him. This moment opened a lot of doors for me, and I was excited to see what was behind each and every one. As anticipated, he didn’t last much longer. He shifted his hips to try and keep himself from the edge, his arms pulling on the ropes keeping his hands above his head, the muscles in his legs tense. It was quite the sight, seeing him so desperate for release yet so desperate for this feeling to last just a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed and called my name as he hit his climax. I sped up both my hand and my tongue slightly, intent on overstimulating him just a bit, watching as best I could as his cum covered his belly. His hips bucked and he cursed again, and I slowed to a stop. I rose from my position to untie his hands, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thoughts?” I asked, watching as he rubbed the indentations in his skin on his wrists where the ropes were. I coiled the rope neatly and set it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… haven’t ever had anyone do that,” he said. I grabbed a cloth from one of the drawers in the dresser and returned to the bed, wiping away the cum from his abdomen. “It was good, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I asked, almost a little bit surprised. “Well, I can tell you enjoyed it. Maybe next time we can go a little further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Further?” he asked. I went back to the dresser, grabbing him a new pair of pants and underwear, and grabbing one of his oversized tunics for myself. I set his clothes next to him, then put on his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, we’d need to get some lube, first, obviously,” I started, sitting next to him on the bed as he pulled on his bottoms. “Then who knows, fingers are always fun but uh… maybe we could try pegging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” he said. “Cara had to explain that to me once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nearly choked on my own spit trying not to laugh at that admission. “What? She had to explain it to you?” I asked, confused. “You didn’t know what pegging was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, pulling me up against him then down onto the bed. “It never came up, at least I hadn’t heard it referred to as that,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed a little. “Well, then, that settles it. I’ll do some shopping, then we’ll have some fun. Sound good?” I asked, leaning up to kiss his neck softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, at our next stop, I went directly to the markets and hunted down exactly what I needed. More lube than necessary just to be safe, a new strap on harness, and a handful of toys to try with it. I was already assuming Din was going to enjoy this, so I got a couple that we wouldn’t be able to try the first time. Ones we’d have to work up to. I stashed my purchases away in a canvas bag, and eagerly walked back to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d done this shopping a little later in the evening than I usually prefer to go out, so by the time I returned, Din was trying to get the kid to sleep. It was always so cute to see him speak soothingly to the little one, rocking him lightly to get him to go to sleep. Din really did have a good handle on being a father, even if he had some doubts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quietly walked passed the pair after a moment of watching them, slipping back to the bedroom and setting out the lube, the harness, and a couple of the toys. I wasn’t sure what he thought he could handle, and either way I intended to take my time and make sure he was well prepared to take whichever he chose. This was going to be fun, relaxed, I didn’t even intend to tie him up or anything. Probably best he had use of his hands the first time or two we did this, anyway. A few minutes passed and I heard Din come into the bedroom and up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked over my shoulder down at the new items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what am I getting myself into?” he asked, teasing clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully a good time,” I answered earnestly. “This is going to be a little bit of a learning curve for both of us, I’ve done my research so I’m pretty confident, but as long as we take it slow and you tell me if anything feels wrong or hurts or anything, we should be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said. “Common sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed an agreement. “Go ahead and strip for me, and we’ll get started,” I said, patting the side of his helmet and smiling encouragingly. He let go of my waist and I turned and sat on the edge of the bed, watching again as he removed his armor and the clothes underneath. I covered my eyes for him so he could remove his helmet to take off his shirt, then uncovered them once he told me it was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, first things first is a question. How do you want to do this?” I asked. “Whatever position you’re comfortable with we’ll do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d… like to be able to see,” he said. “So I guess on my back still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Okay, perfect. Go ahead and lay down, then,” I said, standing to make room for him and smiling. “I’m not going to tie you down or anything. I want you to be able to grab me if I’m going too fast or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he responded. He laid down on his back, making himself comfortable on the bed. He was already half hard, which was definitely a good sign that at least the idea was turning him on. I grabbed the bottle of lube and popped it open before spreading his legs and positioning myself kneeling between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knees up like last time,” I instructed, and he complied. I helped, moving them slightly further apart. “If it hurts, even a little bit, tell me. We’re not in a rush here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded a bit, and I squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto my fingers, then rubbed it onto his asshole. He sighed a little bit, I’m sure from a combination of the pleasure of the stimulation and the cold slickness of the lube. I carefully slipped the bottle of lube between my thighs, partly to keep it handy, but partly because it would warm up slightly from my body heat. I slowly rubbed small circles, taking my time to get him used to the feeling of having anything down there at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to breathe, and make a conscious effort to relax. If you don’t relax, this is gonna suck,” I said, my free hand gently stroking the underside of his thigh. He nodded again, and took a deep breath. As he focused on his breathing, his muscles relaxed noticeably. “Alright, I’m going to put one finger in, you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he responded, nodding, his voice already slightly strained. I grinned, grabbing the bottle of lube again and adding some more to the equation before slowly, gently easing my index finger into his ass. He gasped, and I felt him tense a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shushed him, continuing to run my fingers along his leg. “Relax, breathe,” I reminded him as I continued to work my finger in. “Doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” he responded. I could hear the smile on his lips. I added even more lube before starting to move my finger out again, slowly starting to work in and out, reveling in the soft noises Din was already making. After several minutes of carefully working my one finger in and out, and adding probably more lube than necessary (better safe than sorry, I figured), I began the next step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still doing okay?” I asked first, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answered, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m going to start with a second finger. Same thing applies, tell me if anything feels off,” I said, coating my index and middle finger with a very liberal amount of lube as I spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” he said, his voice breathy. He was very hard at this point, precum dripping from his cock and onto his lower belly. Unfortunate side effect to this, I supposed, but really it would just make it better in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to work both fingers in, again, taking my time, checking in with him frequently to make sure I wasn’t hurting him and he was still enjoying himself. That’s really the most important part of this, making sure everyone was having a good time. I certainly was; listening to the quiet noises he was making was turning me on too. The longer this went on, the more and more overdressed I felt. But I continued on, ignoring the feeling to focus on what I was doing. Once the second finger was in and I was able to freely move them in and out, eliciting a delicious moan from Din, I began the same process of lube, communication, and patience to add a third. Once that third was in and I could once again move my hand easily, I decided to try something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how this feels,” I said, then made a come-hither motion with my fingers, rubbing up against a more swollen, firm part inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he nearly shouted, his hips bucking slightly at the stimulation. “Maker, it f-feels good.” I smiled, and withdrew my fingers entirely, which made him genuinely </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was a noise I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> get used to hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna take care of you,” I said, and as quickly and unceremoniously as I could, I jumped up, tossed off all of my clothes, put the smaller of the two toys I’d set out (which conveniently was slightly curved up for this exact reason) into the harness, and fastened the harness on my waist and around my legs. Din made a grunt of approval seeing me with it on. I smiled at him. “You’ll get to do a lot more than look here in a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I settled back in between his legs, then lubed up my fingers again. Any time spent away needed to be made up again, so I took my time working two, then three fingers in again until I could move them freely once more. After I was confident he was ready, I squeezed plenty of lube onto the toy, and rubbed some more into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go slow. Again, tell me if it hurts or anything,” I said, rubbing the lube onto the toy to cover the entire thing. He just nodded, and I walked forward on my knees. I grasped one of his knees and pushed it closer to his chest, then lined up the strap on with his ass. I looked up at him as I pressed the tip just onto him, and he nodded again. I started to press in, as slowly as I possibly could, probably slower than was strictly necessary. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt Din in any way that wasn’t fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned as it slowly stretched him just further than my three fingers had, then again louder as the tip of it brushed against that spot I had stroked against earlier. I smiled again, and once I was flush against him, started to work my way back out. I added some more lube as I did, just as a precaution. He made another noise, maybe frustrated this time, and I got the hint. I slowly but steadily started to speed up, thrusting my hips, which was admittedly not a natural movement for me. I eventually settled into a steady rhythm, though, getting more comfortable with my movements as I continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, feels so good,” Din groaned, his hands gripping feverishly into the sheets below him. I placed my other hand on his other knee, pressing that closer to his chest as well. He moaned louder as the angle surely brushed up against that spot, one I was ecstatic to bring to both Din’s and my own attention. Why in the galaxy doesn’t everyone know the prostate is prime real estate for the best orgasms a guy can have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I focused my attention on angling my thrusts into that spot, knowing I was doing something right when a more opaque, whitish liquid started leaking from the tip of his cock. “Hey, stroke your cock for me,” I panted out, my breathing a little faster thanks to the effort of this somewhat new movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was instantly around his dick, and I could tell that he was trying not to stroke furiously fast. He had to be just aching, and close, but he clearly wanted this to last longer. He moaned again as he thumbed over the head of his cock, spreading the gathering liquid there around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the sounds you make,” I cooed, focusing on keeping my rhythm steady. “You’re so good for me, taking all this in your ass, such a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din cried out, nodding emphatically at my words. He then made a choked off noise, his hand speeding up just a bit, and he came, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cum splattering all over his belly, even as far up as his chest. I slowed down gradually, only coming to a full stop as he reached his hand out towards me to hold me still. I slipped out of him, another quiet noise falling from his mouth as I did. I let go of his legs, and he fell limp against the bed, trying to catch his breath. I grinned at the sight of him absolutely spent, covered in his own cum, his skin shiny with sweat. Yeah, I was definitely glad we decided to make this a regular thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” I asked, loosening the harness and slipping out of it, tossing it on the floor and crawling up the bed next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking… amazing,” he said, quietly, still trying to catch his breath. “I think that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, damn, now I have some work to do in the future,” I teased, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Let me clean you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded ever so slightly. “Grab the blindfold while you’re up,” he said. “Gotta thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned a little bit, getting up off the bed to grab a cloth and the blindfold in question. I wiped away the cum from his body, tossing the cloth on the floor with our other discarded things, then handed him the blindfold, which he tied around my head securely. I heard his helmet being set down with a quiet thunk on the table next to the bed, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, guiding me to straddle over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached down and ran my hand through his hair, which was slightly damp from sweat. He kissed the insides of my thighs softly, almost reverently, making me sigh quietly. He pulled me down, much like he had the first time we did this, until I was bearing some weight on him, and he wasted no time licking through my folds, humming as he tasted the arousal that had gathered there. I gasped a bit as I felt the vibrations of his voice reverberate through my core. He started licking and sucking on my clit, making me moan out and hold tighter onto his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Din, you’re so fucking good with your mouth,” I groaned, grinding slightly into his face. He hummed again, his head moving slightly as he started to more vigorously work against my pussy. “Letting me fuck you had me so turned on, I’m not gonna last long,” I gasped out, already feeling the tightness coil in my lower belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This fact seemed only to spur him on, no doubt understanding since I’m sure he didn’t last as long as he had wanted to tonight. His tongue ran laps up and down, his nose occasionally rubbing up against my clit in its stead, drawing more and more moans from my lips. I quickly couldn’t hold it back any longer, and came completely undone on top of him, crying out his name as I did. He drew out my orgasm as long as he could, stopping just short of overstimulating me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I caught my breath, I moved off of him and then further down the bed, quickly kissing him hard, tasting myself on his lips. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, coming down from our respective highs, smiling into each others’ mouths, catching our breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was incredible,” I said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cum that much, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din laughed quietly. “Well, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard,” he affirmed. “I really thought I was going to blow it the second you bent your fingers like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I asked, almost incredulously. “Well, you did an excellent job holding off if that’s the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting it to feel so intense,” he said. “It wasn’t like anything I’d ever felt before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, kissing him again. “Then I’m glad I could give that to you. And I’d love to keep giving it to you, as long as you’ll let me,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say the word,” he responded, brushing some strands of hair out of my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, right now I think the word is ‘shower,’” I said, then held up the hand I was fingering him with earlier. “And hand washing. All that good stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” he said. “Keep the blindfold on and we can shower together.” His voice sounded almost suggestive, which made me smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can probably handle that. Shall we?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks as always for reading!!!! Come hang out with me at my tumblr @spacegayofficial !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm always accepting requests and prompts over at my tumblr at spacegayofficial ! Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>